Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: What if Sasuke was considered the leader of a homophobic gang? What if one day one of his targets is Naruto? PG 13 for some language and topics...Maybe R for future chapters.
1. Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume

_/sasuke thoughts/_

'_Naruto thoughts'_

**Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume**

_Natsukashii yume o mita-I saw a nostalgic dream_

_Ano koro wa yori sou you ni-In those days, we became close_

_Afureru kodoku o minna de wakachiatte-Everyone understood the loneliness_

12:00 AM Sunday

Smiling sweetly in his sleep, Uzumaki Naruto lay in his bed...Dreaming of the life he could have lost...his life with Sasuke.

7:45 AM Friday

Naruto had just recently admitted to himself that maybe...maybe he wasn't a "normal" high school boy.

Of course the usual group of guys came and tried to kick the crap out of him...but there was something different about this time. There was a boy. As Naruto stared at the boy's beautiful face, he hardened his heart and realized that this boy was here to beat the crap out of him. Sadly, Naruto knew that he'd never be able to fight back. Not against this many boys...and also, he would never be able to strike the boy. Naruto slowly curled up into the dark recesses of his mind and waited for it to be over.

But then the kicks stopped coming. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the boy apparently the boss of these monkeys ordering them to leave. Intrigued by whatever the hell just happened, Naruto watched as the boy turned around and looked straight at him.

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Ah, hai...Arigato...ano..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Arigato gozaimasu. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Naruto could've died and went to heaven. It wasn't possible. No way is this the leader of a gang that runs around beating up on "queers" and "freaks".

"Um...Ano...Not to be rude but...If you're the leader of those guys, why did you stop them?"

Slowly, Sasuke smiled a sweet, almost sad, smile. Naruto was a little scared. In his experience, when a guy has the power to beat the crap out of you, it's not good if he's smiling at you...

"Because you're different."

With that, Sasuke turned to walk away. But then he paused. Swiftly turning around, he grabbed Naruto's hand, putting it on his heart.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm their leader...But I'm for _any_ sexuality."

Naruto blushed as he realized the implications that could be held in that sentence.

"They do things like this without my consent...I would never harm a person because of something they are."

'No way. He's just saying that. He can't be like me...But oh GOD why does it feel like he's hinting at something? It's like...I can feel that he...wants something...from me...'

As Naruto was off in his thoughts, Sasuke stared at the boy.

/He's not extremely hot...cute at most...but there's something about him...Something...different. That something that I needed...that I've been looking for.../

Making up his mind, Sasuke slowly grabbed Naruto's hand from his chest. Naruto finally returned from la la land and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes.

'He's...touching me...'

Sasuke slowly examined Naruto for any serious injuries.

'Of course he's touching you dumbass...you almost got beaten up just now.'

Sasuke softly said, "I'm not like the members of the gang, and I'm not going to accept you not being able to accept yourself. You have to be proud of what you are. Even scream it from the mountain tops if you like."

With that, Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand then murmured "So to show how proud you are of what you are, how about joining me for dinner later? I'll pick you up at 7:30".

Sasuke just turned and walked away as Naruto stood there blinking.

9:30 AM Friday

_Taisetsu na mono ga nani ka to kizuita toki ni wa ososugite-By the time we realized that something was important, it was too late_

_Sugisatta omoide wa itsumo mabushisugite-The feelings that pass us by are always too dazzling_

/What the fuck did I do?/

Uchiha Sasuke was currently banging his head against the desk...as hard as he could.

/I NEVER approach guys like that. What the hell made me do it this time? I mean...he's cute all...but is he really worth having to throw away years of never asking a guy out? Is he worth all the trouble that this is going to bring?/

That train of thought completely crashed and blew up as Sasuke saw a blond boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Ano...sensei...I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I got transferred into this class..."

"Hai, hai. Why don't you have a seat over there by Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to stick his foot on the seat next to him...and then smacked himself in the head for even thinking that.

/I guess there's nothing wrong with letting myself have something that I want...I can come out of hiding...considering that I told Naruto that today...I guess I should take my own advice./

"...Ohayoo gozaimasu Uchiha-san"

Sasuke just smiled. "Oi, so polite, ne? We still up for tonight?"

"Um...I guess...if your offer still stands..."

Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head "Of course! Why else would I ask you baka?"

Unconciously, Naruto winced a little from the blow.

/Oh shit, I guess I hit him harder than I really meant to...FUCK/

"Ah, gomen gomen, did that hurt? Let me take a look"

Naruto bent his head forward a little so that Sasuke could check for...something.

/Wow, his hair's soft...like...a kitten...Damnit, now I want to pet him...And he smells good too./

Apparently Naruto noticed Sasuke bending over his hair to sniff it, because he began to blush. This must have looked pretty weird, seeing as how they are in the middle of class...but hey...maybe the teacher was busy.

'What is he DOING?!'

"Ano...Uchiha-san, what are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"Hai hai. Your head is just fine. But I love your hair..."

Sasuke started petting Naruto's hair. He hesistated only a little when Naruto's spine became as stiff as the teacher's ruler that hit Sasuke.

"UCHICHA-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PAY ATTENTION!"

With that, the teacher walked back to the front of the classroom...Unaware of all the stares that Sasuke and Naruto were receiving from the whole class. Naruto just blushed while Sasuke put on a silly grin and put his hand behind his head.

"Ah, gomen minna...We can resume class now."

Naruto just let out a sigh. That was just too scary...But it was nice. The feeling of Sasuke's hands in his hair was enough to make his hair stand on end...well, as well as it could with Sasuke's hands in it.

'Crap, I don't want to get beaten up again...Maybe I should ask him to stop touching me...But it feels so good...It feels so...right.'

"Uchiha-san? Could you...stop? I don't want the whole class looking again..."

/Hm...the only problem he has is with the class looking...Let's see how we can fix that.../

"Oh, if you don't want the whole class to see, I guess we could just do this."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand under the desk and ignored Naruto's wide eyed stare. He only grabbed his pencil and started doodling.

/Ha, that's right...but this also...feels good. Almost like a memory or something./

Then Sasuke noticed something.

"Naruto? You have something on your shirt..."

"Really? What?"

Removing the object, Sasuke showed it to Naruto. It was a red thread.

"Oh...Arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke...kun."

"Ne, I guess we should concentrate on class...You're getting bad enough grades as it is already."

"Eh?! I'm getting the best grades I've ever gotten!"

"Jou dan da yo Naruto! Now hush, pay attention."

Sasuke reluctantly let go of Naruto's hand so that he could write. And before they knew it, class was over. As Sasuke walked Naruto to his locker, Naruto was very self concious. People all over were whispering. Why is Sasuke hanging out with that fag? What's going on? Naruto couldn't stand it.

"Ano...Sasuke, people are looking at us...shouldn't you-"

"Shh. Who cares what they think? In fact..."

Sauke grabbed Naruto around the waist and swiftly planted a kiss on his left cheek. He then leaned down closer and whispered, "I'll pick you up at 7:30" and then walked to his next class, leaving Naruto glued to the floor of the hallway in shock.

(A/N: I have no intention of turning this into a...past life remembered kinda story. Ya kno? I just figured I'd put that red thread thing in there cuz I thought it was all cool and symbolic...For the ppl that don't know, a red thread is something like...it's the red string of fate. So it connects soul mates or lovers or something I think. Joudan dayo btw is like...I'm joking!)

6:00 PM Friday

Part of Naruto didn't want to return home...but the bigger part of Naruto wanted to run up to Sasuke and glomp him until he died.

'I never discover feelings for someone this fast...this is too good to be true. He's the one that's been making all the moves so far...And it's...it feels nice. I guess it couldn't hurt to meet him for dinner.'

Setting his jaw, Naruto turned and started walking towards his house. But his determination faded when he saw a couple members of the boys that follow Sasuke. They didn't look like they were going to welcome him to the gang.

'Oh shit.'

"What the fuck do you think you're doing fag? What makes you think you can hang around with Uchiha-san? He doesn't want to deal with little faggots that have schoolgirl crushes on him. So back off."

'Is that what this is about? Oh man, I'm in deep shit...'

"Ano...I have to...go somewhere."

"No, promise that you won't go near him. We don't want you to rub off on him."

'You have to be kidding me.'

"No! I won't promise that! Sasuke-san is very...nice...I'm not going to purposely avoid him just because you said so."

"Then I guess we'll just have to make you promise it."

Walking towards Naruto, the boys got ready for a beating. Acting with an instinct that Naruto didn't even know he had, he ducked the boy's fist and hit him in the gut. That would have allowed Naruto to escape had there not been four other boys to worry about.

They easily took Naruto down with one punch to the stomach. As Naruto crumpled on the ground, the boys started kicking him in the stomach, so they wouldn't leave any visible evidence of the beating.

'Crap...Somebody...Somebody...help me...' That was the last thought that Naruto remembered before he escaped into his mind.

8:00 PM Friday

_Kimi ga oikaketa yume nara-If it's a dream you chased_

_Kizutsuku koto ni osorenai de-Don't be afraid of getting hurt_

_Furueru yoru ni wa kimi o dakishimete age you-On nights you tremble, I'll hold you_

_Dakara kanashisou na kao wa yamete-So stop with that sad face_

_Kimi no egao o misete okure-let me see your smile_

_Dare yori suteki na boku no taisetsu na sono egao o-It's more beautiful, my precious thing, that smile_

Naruto slowly rose from his bed, like he was coming to life. He looked around the room and recognized it as his own. 'How did I get here?' Looking at his watch, Naruto discovered that he had missed his..."date" with Sasuke.

"Shit shit shit...I'm late for dinner with Sasuke-kun...SHIT!"

Hopping out of bed, Naruto tried to run to his dresser to find some decent clothes...When he realized that he had only his boxers on.

"AH! What?! How the..."

"I'm sorry, it's the only way I could've checked the extent of our injuries. And don't worry about tonight, at least I get to see you."

Naruto slowly turned to face the speaker, and he felt his eyes widen considerably. Sasuke was in the doorway holding a sandwich and some soup on a tray. Turning red, Naruto tried to dive into his bed...But didn't quite make it.

"ITAI ITAI ITAI!"

'I guess I'm more injured than I thought I was...I can't even move well.'

Shaking his head, Sasuke just walked over to Naruto, picked him up, and laid him on the bed.

"Now tell me, what happened?"

"They...they...were waiting for me...Said that I shouldn't hang out with you anymore. Said that I should avoid you...But, I said I wouldn't."

'I will not cry...I will not cry...'

/THEY did this? Those fuckers? I'll hunt them down!/

"Ano...Sasuke...Don't hurt them...I'm...used to this. I guess it comes along with being who I am. I just...wish I didn't have to...be this way."

"No, Naruto, never."

Climbing into Naruto's bed, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and protected him from everything. Naruto leaned into Sasuke's chest and let the tears slowly fall.

"It's just too hard."

"No, it's not. I'll always be here to protect you."

But Naruto just couldn't stop the tears. It was too hard for him. Sasuke softly started to sing.

_Moshimo kimi ga nakitai kurai kizutsuitara-If you ever hurt until you want to cry_

_Sonna toki ni wa namida ga kareru made utatteageru-Then, I'll sing for you until your tears are dry_

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. That was his favorite song. It was so fast and upbeat...he loved it.

Sasuke smiled down at the boy in his arms. It felt good to see Naruto smile after the tears. Sasuke never wanted to let go of Naruto...and Naruto's smile.

"Do you like that song?" Sasuke asked Naruto while softly stroking his head.

"That's my...favorite song. I love that part where he squishes all his words together and says them really fast."

"I could only sing it because I was singing slowly." Sasuke admitted sheepishly.

"Haha, watch me."

Naruto sang that one part...singing it faster and faster until it came out just jibberish. At that point, Naruto just sat there laughing.

/Kawaii.../

Sasuke let Naruto sit there and laugh for as long as he wanted. It felt good to hear laughter.

"Sasuke? Thank you for...for...today...You saved me."

"Naruto? You look tired...why don't you sleep?"

"I...I'm not tired! I don't want to go to sleep! I want to have dinner with you!"

"We already had dinner...You need your rest."

"Iie! I...won't! I want to be with you!"

Naruto latched onto Sasuke even tighter. Sighing, Sasuke slowly laid Naruto down and laid down next to him.

"Oyasumi nasai Sasuke..."

And then Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke stayed up quite late just watching Naruto. He couldn't help it. But then Naruto started shivering a little. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around Naruto, and Naruto quieted down almost instantly.

"Furueru yoru ni wa kimi o dakishimete age you dakara..." Sasuke sang softly.

And Sasuke fell asleep.

(A/N: Yea, it's not really going in order...and I don't think Sasuke would ever sing...but it's adorable to imagine him singing.)

10:32 AM Saturday

'Why does this day feel different? What happened yesterday? Oi...what time is it?'

Poking his fluffier than usual blonde hair out of his burrow, Naruto checked the time.

'Wow...it's really hot considering it's only ten...'

Snuggling back down in his covers, Naruto felt something slimy on his ear. Completely shocked, he looked up to see a slightly less than ruffled Sasuke smiling down on him.

'Sa...sa...Sasuke?'

Naruto rubbed his ear and tilted his head to the side.

"What happened?"

"You needed some comfort, so now that I've done my job of comforting, I get to go back to sleep."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto, lay down, then proceeded to turn Naruto into a makeshift stuffed animal. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

'What is this feeling? Usually I'd think that this is just retarded...but...it's not.'

Pouting, Sasuke said, "You don't make a good stuffed animal...You're not fuzzy enough. But...stuffed animals can't do this..."

Supporting his weight on his right arm, Sasuke leaned down until he could see only Naruto's eyes. He nuzzled Naruto's cheek with his nose, then slowly let his lips meet Naruto's. Sasuke slowly moved his arms to surround Naruto's head as they got more comfortable.

Sasuke slowly withdrew and smiled down at Naruto, who smiled back shyly.

"How do you do this to me?" Sasuke said while giving Naruto an Eskimo kiss.

"I don't know, but you have the same effect on me." Naruto licked Sasuke's nose playfully.

"How about we go out for the day? Our first official date?"

/Screw going back to sleep.../

"Okay, let me go get ready...And we should...brush our teeth" Naruto said while grinning.

"Let's just say 'I concur'."

(A/n: I wouldn't mind waking up like that.)

12:41 PM Saturday

_Ima demo oboeteru yo-Even now I remember_

_Eien wa koko ni wa nai to-There's no forever here_

_Kieteku mono o kanashii me de mitsume tsuzuketeta-With sad eyes I kept gazing at the people who vanished_

"I love these things! Yummy."

Naruto was currently slobbering over an ice cream cone that he was devouring. Noticing a bit of ice cream on Naruto's mouth, Sasuke leaned over and licked it off.

"You're right. Yummy."

Naruto whacked Sasuke on the head.

"Oi, let's not start that here, I don't want to get beaten up again."

"Don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, then planted a soft kiss on Naruto's temple.

/It seems that even though I've only known him for a day, I've known him forever...and I was...meant to be with him./

'I hope this never ends...I want this to last...I want this to be a memory that lives in my mind and that lasts in my life.'

Their wish never reached to the heavens.

4:30 PM Saturday

_Bureeki mo nai kuruma ni noru yatsu wa inai-There's no one who'd ride a car without brake_

_Sou suguyaite-That's what was whispered_

_Utsumuite tsuyogaru kimi o tada hikiyose tsuyoku dakishimeta-You looked down and tried to look brave, I just drew you close and held you_

"What're you doing fag?"

Startled, Naruto lifted his head up from Sasuke's shoulder, looking around curiously. His mood fell immediately when he saw some of "sasuke's" gang members.

'oh shit.'

One of them grabbed Naruto up by the collar. Curling his top lip, he proceeded to spit on Naruto's face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing hanging all over Sasuke-san like that? He doesn't want your kind near him...I thought we told you to stay away from him."

"I never promised anything like that. I would never promise to stay away from Sasu-chan."

Throwing Naruto to the ground, he said "You address Sasuke-san with respect asshole. Now go grovel for respect."

They forced Naruto to his knees in front of Sasuke. They forced him to bow down to him. Almost in tears, Naruto begrudgingly obliged...almost scared that Sasuke would betray him.

"Get up Naru-chan."

Naruto and all the gang members stared at their great leader with wide eyes. Had they just heard that?

"I said let my Naru-chan go you brainless dipshits."

Sasuke bent over and picked up Naruto from his knees. Wrapping his arm tightly around Naruto's waist, he said, "Don't you EVER touch my koibito again...you hear me?"

"Y-yes Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke led Naruto away from there.

Looking at each other, the unanimous thought of the gang was What the FUCK was that?

4:45 PM Saturday

_Kazoekirenai yume o katariatta ano koro ni wa-In those days we told each other about countless dreams_

_Mou, modoru koto wa nai keredo-We can't go back anymore, but still..._

Sasuke wiped the tears off of Naruto's face. Looking at Naruto's sad eyes, Sasuke smiled bitterly as he remembered that this was almost like the first time he met Naruto.

"Daijoubu ka?" Sasuke whispered.

Suddenly, Naruto flung himself around Sasuke's neck, sobbing quietly. Sasuke could do nothing but slowly stroke Naruto's hair. What was there to say? Maybe one day people will stop being prejudiced? He could do nothing but comfort his little Naru-chan.

"Why?" Naruto choked out, "Why can't they just leave me alone? All I ever wanted was to be able to be with you without having a bunch of bigots coming after me."

"I'm sorry too Naru-chan. I wish that I could be with you without people getting angry at you. But sadly, that's not going to be possible while I'm their "leader". I'm going to have to give them up."

"No Sasu-chan. If you want to stay their leaders...if that's what you want, then I'll...I'll support your decision."

"No. I have to do this."

Walking out the door, Sasuke paused, then slowly turned around and said, "I know this might sound crazy...because I've only known you for two days...but I feel like I've known you for lifetimes. And I guess the only thing I can say is...I love you...and I'll come back to you"

Looking at Sasuke's back, Naruto could do nothing but cry.

2:30 AM Sunday

_Kimi ga oikaketa yume nara-If it's a dream you chased_

_Kizutsuku koto ni osorenai de-Don't be afraid of getting hurt_

_Furueru yoru ni wa kimi o dakishimete age you-On nights you tremble, I'll hold you_

_Dakara kanashisou na kao wa yamete-So stop with that sad face_

_Kimi no egao o misete okure-let me see your smile_

_Dare yori suteki na boku no taisetsu na sono egao o-It's more beautiful, my precious thing, that smile_

'What time is it? Why isn't he back yet? What if something happened? He said he'd come back to me...What if he decided I wasn't worth it?'

Naruto just hugged his pillow even tighter as horrible images of Sasuke laughing at him came up in his mind. Naruto almost cried himself to sleep, but he heard a weak knock at his door.

Cautiously, he walked up to the door and looked out the peephole. He saw a battered, but smiling Sasuke. Naruto flung the door open and caught Sasuke just as he fell into his arms.

"What happened? Sasu-chan? Daijoubu ka? Don't leave me!"

"I'm fine Naru-chan. It's just that...they weren't...happy to find out that their leader was...gay. And they weren't willing to let me go without trying to...convert me. But I'm wasn't their leader for nothing...I'm fine."

"No you're not! Look at you! You're hurt! Come here!"

"No, I don't need anything but you right now. I just want to go to sleep with you. That'll be enough to make me feel fine."

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he slowly helped Sasuke into his bed. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and leaned down to kiss him goodnight. Nuzzling his cheek, he said, "Oyasumi koibito."

"Oyasumi Naru-koi."

Sasuke leaned up for one last kiss before closing his eyes. Naruto felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of what Sasuke went through for him. As a tear fell onto Sasuke's cheek, he opened his eyes.

He saw that Naruto needed more comfort now than he did. So he wrapped his arms around Naruto and drew him close. Naruto immediately snuggled into his arms. Sasuke softly began to sing again.

_Kimi ga oikaketa yume nara-If it's a dream you chased_

_Kizutsuku koto ni osorenai de-Don't be afraid of getting hurt_

_Furueru yoru ni wa kimi o dakishimete age you-On nights you tremble, I'll hold you_

_Dakara kanashisou na kao wa yamete-So stop with that sad face_

_Kimi no egao o misete okure-let me see your smile_

_Dare yori suteki na boku no taisetsu na sono egao o-It's more beautiful, my precious thing, that smile_

Owari

Afterthoughts: Thanks for all the nice reviews everybody! This is my first story, so that was confidence boosting ish. Originally, this WAS a one shot, but I guess I could continue it. It'll just take some thinkin to figure out some more of the story.

I was so proud of myself that this song matched this story. Actually, the story matched the song. I was thinkin of this song and this story popped into mind. This is by Gackt btw. Is my mind the only one that's making connections between the lyrics and the plot line? And btw, lyrics and translations are taken from Mina-P's translations. 

Yea, I know Naruto's very...OOC here. But I kinda like the way he turned out in this story. Maybe in later chappies he'll get all...aggressive. Maybe.

I want someone that's like Sasuke in this...Sasuke turned out uber sweet. And I like it.


	2. Kimi No Tame Ni Dekiru Koto

'_Naruto thoughts'_

_/Sasuke thoughts/_

**Kimi No Tame Ni Dekiru Koto**

"Saaaaaaasuke! Hurry up! I wanna see the monkeys!"

"Hai hai, hold on. I'm coming."

Today was class 2's field trip. And even though Sasuke and Naruto are 16 right now, they still take them to the petting zoo. And even though Naruto's 16, he still gets exicted about going to the petting zoo. Of course Sasuke didn't mind. Naruto was cute when he got excited.

/AwwâI love it when my Naru-chan gets excited. He gets all flushed and out of breath. Just like he would ifâ/

Sasuke's mind was going down a VERY dangerous path. Considering that they were at a class field trip. That wouldn't be a good time to get hardâNaruto however, had no problem staying under control at the zoo.

'MONKEY MONKEY MONKEY MONKEY!'

All of a sudden, sensei announced, "Alright class, meet back here at 2:00. You can eat lunch wherever and whenever you want to. Just make sure not to hurt the animals and be on time."

"Let's go Sasu-koi!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and made a beeline towards the monkeys. Fortunately, he was unaware of the glares and disgusted looks he was getting. But unfortunately, Sasuke was aware of the looks.

/If they ruin Naruto's mood, I will kill somebody./

As Sasuke was dragged along, almost comedically, he glared at every single person that was giving Naruto the look. They slowly drew away from that glare. Sasuke was very scary sometimes.

Only one person followed them.

"Hahahaha! Look at that monkey! Look! That's kinda gross"

"It's a good thing you're not allowed to do that in public."

Naruto was leaning on the rail, looking at the monkeys. Sasuke was behind Naruto with his arms around his koi and his head on his shoulder. All in all, it wasn't a bad deal that they had to go on this class trip.

"I also think that we're not allowed to do this in public, but to heck with the public", Sasuke said while turning Naruto's head to the side so that they could share a small kiss.

"And I know that we are most definitely not allowed to do this in public," Naruto said. He turned around in Sasuke's arms and initiated a deeper, more intimate kiss. They were so lost in each other, that they failed to notice a tuft of pink hair.

Sakura had followed Naruto and Sasuke to the monkey cages, and was now a witness to theirâmonkey business. She wasn't surprised. Everyone knew about Naruto and Sasuke. But just because everyone knew about it, didn't mean that she had to sit by and let it happen. She was just about to burst out and stop them, but she didn't know that SHE had been followed.

"Sasuke-"

"Stop right there Sakura-chan."

Twirling around, Sakura got ready to slap the person that had halted her scheme. Then she soon realized that if she had, she would've gotten expelled.

It was two teachers; Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. They were holding hands. She almost sneered in disgust. Iruka and Kakashi were also in a relationship. One very much like Sasuke and Naruto's. But of course since they were adultsâtheir relationship was a little different. But either way, Sakura was still disgusted. And also, Iruka was Naruto's legal guardian.

"What were you going to do?" Kakashi asked, his one visible eye boring into Sakura.

"No-nothing. With all due respect sensei, my business is my business!"

"Not when it involves Naruto." Iruka said calmly.

"How can you let this continue? Thisâthisâtravesty! It's disgusting."

"Do you believe in love Miss Sakura?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Of course! It's the one thing that you CAN believe in in this world!" Sakura proclaimed (A/N: Oh wow, I made Sakura out really bad. But what can I say? I'm dangerously close to hating her).

"So you don't believe that Sasuke and Naruto love each other?"

"Of course not! They've only known each other for a couple of months! I've known Sasuke for a couple of years! We're MUCH better suited for each other than Naruto is with Sasuke!"

Iruka said, "Sakura, as your teacher, I'm telling you that you are very close minded. They do love each other. Love, in this case, is not based on who's known the other the longest. Try to keep your mind open. And as Naruto's parent, I'm telling you not to try to ruin Naruto's happiness. That's very petty. And if something happens, then I'll assume it's you."

After that, Iruka and Kakashi walked away. Sakura could only stare. She couldn't believe that Iruka had actually threatened her. Of course she couldn't get Iruka in trouble, noone would believe that Iruka had threatened anyone. She'd just have to be more careful from now on.

She turned back to the happy couple and found that they were now sitting in the grass. Naruto was lying down with his head in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke was stroking Naruto's hair while Naruto pointed up to the sky, telling Sasuke what he saw in the clouds. Sasuke chuckled softly and Naruto made a face. Sakura couldn't hear what was said, but all she knew was that Sasuke bent over Naruto and kissed him softly. She could've thrown up.

Stomping over to them, Sakura yelled, "Ohayoo Sasuke-kun! Are you enjoying our class trip?"

Sasuke just grimaced and ignored her. But Naruto, being a little on the dense side, waved happily and yelled, "Ohayoo Sakura-chan!"

Sakura subtly glared at Naruto. Naruto didn't notice, but Sasuke did. Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. /What is she trying to do?/

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to eat lunch with me?"

"Sorry Haruno, I already have lunch plans with someone."

"Yes, I know. But I was wondering if you'd rather have lunch with a different company." Sakura said while glaring at Naruto once again. Naruto was too busy looking at the clouds to notice.

Sasuke noticed again, and gave Sakura a glare of his own.

"I'd like to keep my lunch company, but I'd rather not keep the company I have right now. Get away from me, Haruno."

Shooting one last glare at Sakura, Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, who in turn, smiled sweetly up at Sasuke.

Sakura was seething. She huffed, then turned on her heel.

/Thank god that bitch is gone. I couldn't stand her any longer./

"Where did Sakura go?" Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Forget about her. Let's eat lunch."

"What?! It's so early!"

"Naruto, it's 11:00 already. And if we eat now, then we have time forâdessert."

Naruto's eyes lit up at that new proposition. He pulled out his bento that Iruka had made him. Sasuke pulled out his own lunch.

After their lunch, they did indeed have dessert. They enjoyed kissing in the zooâit was almost like a picnic. But after awhile, Naruto got a little thirsty.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Wait here, okay?"

"Okay koi, hurry up though, alright?"

"Haaaaaai!"

Sasuke just smiled to himself and sat on the grass. But his smile soon disappeared when his former followers appeared. And who else was in front but Sakura herself.

"We heard you were getting a little too cozy here queer. We've come to join the party. Where's the little fag?" One of them said.

Sasuke snorted. These guys were pathetic. "Oh just drop the act already. You all used to bow down to my feet. I didn't know that children were allowed in high school."

"That was before we knew what you were! We're here to tell you, that you can either choose between the whole school, your friends, and me, or you can choose to be with your little faggy friend." Sakura said.

After that, Sasuke laughed a manical laugh. "You think that I'd even CONSIDER any of you over Naruto? You guys were NEVER my friends. You were simply people that pathetically worshipped me. And you, Haruno, are nothing more than a desperate little girl that'll eventually get herself killed for being a stalker. I love Naruto and I would NEVER leave him for any of you. So just leave. This is getting pathetic."

One of the gang members spat on Sasuke. Calmly, Sasuke just wiped it off. "Leave now. Otherwise the school will mysteriously receive key information on who has been beating up kids recently."

"Why I oughta" The gang members started towards Sasuke.

"Think this over friends," Sasuke said while lifting up his pant leg to expose the handle of a knife, "Wanna find out how many of these I have? I like to take only one out at a time, so I guess I'd have to place each of them somewhere."

That scared them away. The gang members left quickly. But Sakura lingered, looking at Sasuke, her eyes pleading with him.

"Leave." Sasuke said.

And with that, Sakura left.

"Sasu-koi! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naruto, why?"

"Why were those guys and Sakura talking to you? That didn't look like a friendly conversation"

"It was nothing, Naruto."

"No! It was something! I heard! I heard you say thatâYou'd never leave me for them. Did youâdid you mean it?"

"Of course I did baka. I think they'll leave us aloneâfor now."

Sasuke spread his legs and patted the spot inbetween. Naruto sat between Sasuke's legs. Leaning back against Sasuke, Naruto tilted his head up and nuzzled at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke leaned down and nipped at Naruto's exposed neck. Naruto giggled and licked Sasuke's adam's apple, then started sucking softly. Sasuke's arms slowly came and circled around Naruto's stomach, holding him and gently stroking. Naruto moaned then softly bit Sasuke's neck. Sasuke groaned. Naruto smirked, so then Sasuke decided it was time for a little payback. Sasuke's hands slowly made their way down and under Naruto's shirt. Sensuously, he started stroking Naruto's stomach without his shirt hindering the contact. At Naruto's moans, Sasuke smirked triumphantly. /What would happen if my hands "accidentally" slipped a little furtherâ/ Sasuke's hands inched their way down and started stroking Naruto's lower abdomen, gradually going lowerâand lowerâand

Naruto suddenly turned and sat back on his heels. He could plainly see the disappointment in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke had wanted more.

"Are you sure you really meant it? Sakura's really prettyâand popular. If you left me for herâI wouldâI would understand." Naruto said while looking down.

Sasuke sighed, "First of all, Sakura's ugly and annoying as hell. Second of all, didn't you hear me? I love you, and I'd NEVER leave you for any of them or anyone."

"Well, maybe we shouldâlay low until theirâanger goes away. I don't want you hurt! I mean, I know everyone knows about us, but I think that if weâdidn'tâwell, I don't think that they need to see itâit'll just remind them! And you'll be the one that'll get hurt!"

"I'll be fine Naruto."

"No! I don't want to take that chance!"

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he'd never win this battle. He also knew that Naruto was still a little uncomfortable with showing the world his secret.

"Okay koi. We'll lay low until you'reâready."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you Sasuke. I love you."

"I know."

"I know?! What kind of answer is that?!"

"That's a good answer. Now come here."

Sasuke gathered Naruto into his arms and started singing softly.

_Itsumademo kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite-Forever, I will remain near only you_

_Boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara-From when I held you in my arms_

_Kono yokan ni kizuita kara-From when I noticed the signs_

_Adokenai egao ni miseta kimi ni-You flashed me an innocent smile_

_Namida no wake o kikenakute-I didn't ask for the reason behind your tears_

_Boku no tsukanda te o furihodoite-You shook off my hand that held yours_

_Sotto senakagoshi ni koe o kaketa-Softly over your back I started saying_

"_Mou daijoubu da yo" to, nando mo kurikaeshite-"It's okay now," I said over and over again_

_Chiisaku furueteru kimi ni sonna kotoba shika ienai keredo-I couldn't say anything but that to your faintly trembling self but_

_Itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite-Always, I will remain near only you_

_Boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara-From when I held you in my arms_

_Kono yokan ni kizuita kara-From when I noticed the signs_

"Hey fag. What're you doing? Didn't you already learn your lesson? People like you aren't NATURAL. And without your little bitch here, you're all alone and defenseless aren't you? Whaddaya think boys? Think we should teach him a lesson?"

Naruto backed away from the angry mob. Sasuke had left to go to the bathroom, and Naruto had no one to deter these bastards. As they towered over him, he could do nothing but hope and pray that someone would come to his rescue. But as the bullies standing over him got closer and closer, he realized that that might not be a possibility.

As the boys started cracking their knuckles, Naruto looked behind them and saw Sakura standing there. 'Does everyone hate me? NoâNoâI still have my friends. Maybe Sakura is really all that Sasuke said she is. Maybeâmaybeâit's just these guysâmaybe.' Naruto just curled into a ball and hoped that the pain wouldn't be too bad.

"Hey guys, is there a problem here?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and held his handâNaruto was in sore need of support. But surprisingly, Naruto shook his hand off. 'I'm sick of making Sasuke save me. As long as I have him, I don't need anything else. I want this to endânow!' Naruto smiled at Sasuke, then turned to the gang.

"I'm sick of you bastards trying to change me. Just leave me and Sasuke the fuck alone. I'm sure that you all have had your share of homosexual momentsâconsidering that you're so hung up on my sexuality, what do you have to hide? Hmm? Is that why you're always coming after me?"

/Oh shit. He'sâpissed. This isn'tâthis isn't my Naruto. Somebodyâstop him./

"So just shove that fuckin-"

Sasuke had moved behind Naruto. He tried to calm the angry boy. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle and gently rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's okay koi, it'll be fine. Just let it goâJust let it go. I'm here." Sasuke whispered.

_Nanigenai hanashi no naka de-In a casual conversation_

_Kimi no miseta egao ga ureshikute-The smiling face of yours that I saw made me happy_

_Boku wa sukoshi hazukashisou ni warau kimi-You looked a little embarassed as you smiled_

_Hanasanai mama tsubuyaita-I wont' let go of you, so I murmured_

"_Mou daijoubu" nante koto shika ienai kedo-"It's okay now" I couldn't say anything but that_

_Sono namida ga mou kieru nara-If those tears soon dissapear_

_Boku ga kimi no piero ni naru kara-It's because I've become your clown_

_Itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite-Forever, I will remain near only you_

_Boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara-From when I held you in my arms_

_Kono yokan ni kizuita kara-From when I noticed the signs_

Naruto's anger slowly faded away as he remembered that he had Sasuke. He had Sasuke. That's all that he needed. He turned around and smiled at Sasuke. Glad that he had him before he lost his temper. He then turned to face the gang members.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. PleaseâJust leave."

"Oh, yea right fag. As if we'd-"

"Hey guys, you made a mess during lunch. Why don't you come here and PICK IT UP?"

Naruto looked around and saw a smiling Iruka and Kakashi. As Kakashi winked at Naruto, he realized that they had been there the whole time. 'I have all I need. I have Sasuke, I have Iruka and Kakashi, I have all my friends, I don't need to deal with these assholes.'

Iruka and Kakashi led the boys away and left Naruto with Sasuke with one final wave and wink.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and cuddled into the hand that was currently wiping away the tears that made their way down Naruto's face.

"I don't need anything. I don't need anything but you. IâI realize that now. I'm sorry, I took so long to realize that. I'm sorry."

"It's going to be okay koi. It's okay now. You have Kakashi, Iruka, you have me, you have everyone. It'll be okay now."

"I know, but I feel bad that I didn't realize that till-"

"Naruto, shut up."

"What?! How can you-"

"I'm joking koi, now come here."

Sasuke drew Naruto into his arms and they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, until a grinning Iruka and Kakashi had to come and drag them onto the bus.

As Naruto napped on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke looked down at Naruto. A song came to his mind. He softly started singing it to Naruto, figuring that the noise the bus made would cover it.

_Te ni shita egao no kazu yori-Perhaps the number of tears have been_

_Namida wa ooi kamoshirenai kedo-Greater than the number of smiles, but_

__Soba ni iru__

_Stay by your side_

_Sore ga boku no kimi no tame ni dekiru koto-That's what I can do for you _

Naruto just smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

_Itsudatte boku dake waâ-Always, only I_

_Kimi o hanashitari wa shinai kara-Because I can't let you go_

_Boku ga kimi o mamotte miseru karaâ-Because I'll absolutely protect you_

_Itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite-Forever, I will remain near only you_

_Boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara-From when I held you in my arms_

_Kono yokan ni kizuita kara-From when I noticed the signs_

Owari

A/N: So guys, what you think? I havâabout 1 more chapter left in this storyâat the least. But idk, cuz it might involve a sex scene (Which idk how to write). o.O So what do you guys think? Should I write a last chapter or leave it at this? I'm not sure. I'll only likeâpost it if you guys want it. Otherwise I'm just gonna write it and it'll stay on my hardrive. So let me know. But u kno, it says that u can hav rated R stuff on âand idt the ficcie will b enuff to class a NC-17, so can I post it neway? IDK


	3. Vanilla

Urm...I had posted the URL for this chapter in the fic...but it didn't show up I guess. So I'll just have to give you instructions.

Go to and get to the main page

Click on Author Directory

Click on F

Click Fallentenshi128

And there should be only one story.


End file.
